


Crushes

by orphan_account



Series: SMPLive Oneshots [5]
Category: GoopCast, SMPLive, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Help, I don't know what else to tag this as, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 11:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: People might mistake Cooper for an alcoholic with how often he visits the nearby bar, but He just Likes to see the Cute Bartender he has a crush on.





	Crushes

It was any normal day for Cooper. He went to his daytime Retail Job, Came home and got ready to Visit the Bar as he did most nights. Some might've Assumed he was an Alcoholic for Visiting the Bar so often, but Truth was, he couldn't stand the taste of beer or Wine. He visited The Bar because a Cute guy worked there every night, And he wanted to see him. They had talked a couple times, never Complete Conversations, But today he would change that. Cooper was Planning on Learning more about the young man this time around and he was determined. He Dressed himself in his normal Bar attire and headed out to the city, Prepared to Finally talk to the Guy he so desperately Desired. Arriving at the StringTrap Bar, He Entered and instantly Spotted him working the Tap. Cooper made his way up to the Bar stools and sat himself down, awaiting To be Served by the young man. He was approached within a minute of waiting and as usual waved him off saying he wasn't going order. A few minutes later, Coopet Waved Him over again and gave it a Shot,

"Travis, Right?" The Bartender nodded, "Let's go out sometime," He spoke confidently. Cooper saw Travis turn a Slight Red Colour and Nod before muttering,

"I-I'd love to,Sir," Cooper tilted his head and stared into Travis' Eyes, "it's a Date then, here's my Number," Cooper pulled out a piece of paper he had ready and Gave it to Travis, Winking as he Got up and Left the Bar. The Second Cooper got out of the building he couldn't help but cover his face as he felt it grow hot. His heart was beating so fast, And he didn't feel like he was even on earth anymore. Every second he thought about Travis' Face he could only feel His face growing hotter. God, Why''d I do that? He probably only said Yes cuz he didn't want to turn me down! He's probably Straight, for Fucks sake! God damn it,Coo- His phone just Vibrated. An unknown number texted him.

Unknown: Hello this is the Bartender

Me: Oh shit Travis?

Unknown: Yeah

Me: Sweet! So when are u free?

Travis💕: Anytime other than Night

Travis💕: Let's go for Coffee At The Schlatt and Co Coffee shop tmr

Me: Sound cool! I'll be there at 8!

Travis💕: Awesome! See you there😘❤️

Cooper's mind Was racing every which way. Travis sent him Heart emojis. He was interested, What was he going to do? He rushed home, Immediately Fell on his bed and Snuffed his face into his Pillow, Yelling curses to himself.

The next day, He woke up at Seven which was good enough. He may have awoken At Seven, but it wasn't Thirty minutes later that he finally Pulled himself out of bed. Then He Remembered. He had a Date with the Cute Bartender. No time to Eat, not like it was essential to human life. No time to dress proper, he had to get there by Eight.

By the time Cooper Arrived at the Coffee Shop, he had two mini to Spare. With those Two minutes, he took it upon himself to Order his Coffee ahead of Travis. When he saw Him walk in he could feel His heart Skip and His legs Jitter in Anticipation. He saw Travis look around, Spot him and Walk up, placing a small bag next to his chair before sitting down,

"Cooper? It's what the paper said," Travis Asked. Cooper nodded, Smiling. They were actually on a date. He was sitting down with Travis outside a Bar setting, and it was Livid. He couldn't believe it, it must be a dream. No way would his Crush actually like him back, right?

"Are you even real?" He accidentally let it Slip. Cooper didn't mean to say it aloud be he did and he ruined any chance he had with Travis. He was picking his Coffee cup to leave when Travis' Hand Gripped his own, preventing him from leaving the Awkward situation he put himself in,

"Would you like me to prove I'm Real?" Cooper hesitated, but Nodded, curious as to what Travis was going to say. But he didn't say anything. He was instead meet with Travis' Sweet Lips as he Connected them to his own. He initially Didn't give back but was Quick to Realize And Kissed back. It was Short but Sweet, and When Travis smiled back at him it was when he Would've broke down, But Travis' words were what did it instead, "You're so Handsome, Coopie. You've sold me already, Lets date,"

Coopie. I like that. It's Cute, just like Him...


End file.
